<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunder Buddies by Kymera219</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636935">Thunder Buddies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219'>Kymera219</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three's a Crowd Unless Your Boyfriend's the Devil [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chloe's snoring is scary, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Step-devil fluff, Storms, Thunder and Lightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie gets frightened of the thunderstorms outside and seeks the aid of her favorite Step-devil</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Moningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three's a Crowd Unless Your Boyfriend's the Devil [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thunder Buddies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts">katya1828</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts">FluffyGlitterPantsDragon</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/gifts">GlitterSkullFairy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/gifts">duneline</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts">Tricky_Arrow</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sounds of thunder roared across the sky as the storm hit Los Angeles. Lightening flashed across the bay windows, illuminating the small figure huddled in the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trixie was starting to regret asking for the bedroom with the best view,as another loud crack sounded outside. Frightened, she scrambled out of her bed and went downstairs. She thought that maybe some TV would take her mind off the storm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***********************</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer was downstairs sleeping on the couch. He often took refuge there on the nights that Chloe was 'snoring like an Albanian field wench'. Their boyfriend, Dan, was a deep sleeper,and long use to the noise, so he stayed in bed with her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The devil was startled awake when a small figure climbed into his lap and turned on the TV.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Urchin...is there a reason you're using me as a seat?".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sorry Lucifer," Trixie whispered, "I got scared and figured you could be my thunder buddy".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What,pray tell, is a thunder buddy?" He asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's someone you go to for help when storms get scary".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer grunted as he sat up, careful not to knock the girl off his lap. "Is there a reason why you couldn't use your mother for this?".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trixie raised her eyebrow in an eerie similarity to Chloe. "Have you heard mom's snoring? It's worse than the thunder!".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You got me there, offspring," Lucifer sighed," Now, what services do you require from me in this meteorologically inclined partnership?".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Can we watch a movie together?".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"As long as it's not Frozen again," he grumbled,"Bloody snowman gives me the creeps".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trixie just laughed and snuggled further into his chest while she brought Netflix up on the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">********************</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning, Dan and Chloe stumbled down the stairs. They noticed that the TV was on in the living area, and had to stifle a giggle when they walked around the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer and Trixie were asleep, his arm and wing wrapped closely around the girl. At some point in the night, they must have gotten the arts and crafts supplies out, because nearly half of the feathers on the devil's wings were covered in electric-blue glitter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Should we wake them up?" Dan asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nah, let them sleep," Chloe told him,"we'll get them up once breakfast is done".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And after you send blackmail pictures to Maze?".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Definitely after that".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe snapped a few pictures then proceeded to follow Dan into the kitchen, snickering the whole way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>